


Sashay Away

by ohmypuckinggod



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Drag Queens, Ginger Minj - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, RuPaul - Freeform, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, Sashay Away, Steve is a delight, Violet Chachki - Freeform, yes the avengers have television watching marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypuckinggod/pseuds/ohmypuckinggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are domestic and they have television marathons...during which they watch RuPaul's Drag Race.  Thor is just as confused as Steve and Steve is a Ginger fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sashay Away

**Author's Note:**

> The season finale of RuPaul's Drag Race was last night and I just had to write this. Personally, I'm a Ginger fan, but I tried not to let that color my writing of this little fun drabble. I didn't give away the winner for anyone that hasn't watched the finale yet. Enjoy!

Steve shifted his arm slightly, his fingers going numb from the weight of Tony’s head on his shoulder. He wasn’t complaining, though.

Him and the rest of the team had been gathered in the communal living room, watching random television shows for about two hours now. It was around the hour mark that Tony had decided Steve’s arm was a pillow.

“Clint, change the channel. We’ve all had enough of Real Housewives. Except you apparently...” Tony mumbled the last part.

“Fine. You know nothing better is gonna be on at this time of day,” Clint grunted in response, although how he was so familiar with television schedules while also having the job of a superhero was a mystery to Steve.

He’d have thought that the little time they spent not working (in other words, battling super villains) would’ve interfered with television knowledge. But there was still a lot that Steve didn’t understand about this century.

“Oh, oh! Stop here!” Tony sat up from his position excitedly, now on the edge of the couch.

In fact, pretty much everyone sat up excitedly, leaving Steve even more confused.

“Ah, I love this show. Ginger Minj is gonna win, I’m calling it now,” Clint said, his eyes riveted to the screen from his spot on the floor.

“Ginger...Minj? I’m not familiar with this midgardian moniker,” Thor looked about as confused as Steve, which was somewhat of a comfort.

“No, are you crazy? Violet Chachki is gonna win, hands down.”

Honestly, Steve hadn’t thought Natasha had been paying attention to the television at all, but she often feigned disinterest while being completely aware of her surroundings...and apparently whatever this show was.

“Who are these people? What are they doing?” Steve might’ve been embarrassed once upon a time by his confusion, but he’d learned now that no one felt it a chore to explain these things to him.

Actually, they quite enjoyed it if Steve paid attention. They’d also seen it as an opportunity to trick him multiple times, but he’d learned now how to tell when any of his teammates were trying to fool him. Especially Clint, since he was the culprit more often than not. Him and Tony, really.

“It’s RuPaul’s Drag Race. All these drag queens compete to be America’s next drag superstar,” Bruce explained.

Bruce had been completely quiet before, reading his book on the chair. But apparently, everyone was a fan of this show. Bruce had put his book down next to him, his eyes now fixated on the television. Steve moved to the edge of the couch to join Tony.

“Who’s RuPaul?” Steve asked.

“She’s the ultimate drag superstar. I mean, look at how flawless she looks,” Clint sounded starstruck.

Steve looked to the television to see who he assumed was RuPaul, telling some woman to ‘Sashay away.’

“What kind of things do they compete in?” Steve asked.

“Acting, singing, dancing, fashion. Just watch. They’re having a marathon, so the next episode will start in a couple minutes,” Tony answered him.

So he did. In fact, they all watched the marathon for several hours, until there were only three women left. The program ended and a different show was about to start, when almost all of his teammates turned their heads to look at him.

“What? Was that the last episode?” Steve looked around at all of them.

“Well, until next week,” Tony answered. “So? What’d you think?”

Steve was kind of confused why everyone was so interested in his opinion.

“Those women were really talented. I mean, I can’t do any of that stuff,” Steve shook his head in amazement. “I think Ginger should win. She has the most touching backstory, what with her relationship with her father and everything. And you can tell she really wants it.”

Everyone was kind of quiet for a second, before Tony spoke.

“Steve Rogers, you are a delight.”

Steve didn’t understand what the big deal was. But if Tony thought he was a delight, then he didn’t really care.


End file.
